Haruka's spirit
by Blackfang64
Summary: Christmas time is coming soon and Haruka's already getting into the season. Will she finally get the acknowledgment she's alway wanted from a certain bubuzuke girl or will things turn out differently between the two. ShizHar oneshot, mistletoe involved


**Author: I first would just like to say thank you to the recent addition of Haruka and Shizuru fics, you guys are awesome. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Haruka's spirit**

_Damn these things, they smell so weird. _

Climbing down from the ladder, the blond took a step back acknowledging the work she had done.

_And that's the last one, now that bubuzuke woman would have to acknowledge my dedication. _

Crossing her arms in delight the woman overheard the door opening in the distance and smiled.

_Perfect timing. _

"Ara, what is this?" the Kyoto accent echoed through the room.

"This, this is just a little something I did" spinning herself around, she eyed over at the honey brunette walking to her desk.

"I see, but isn't this a little early?" the girl pointed up at the ceiling.

"What are you stalking about, it's getting close to Christmas so what's wrong with hanging a few things up Shizuru?" the girl smiled deviously expecting a thanks to be given.

_Now she has to acknowledge my hard work, Haruka Suzushiro you're a genius. _

"Ara I believe it's talking Haruka and I can see that you've definitely gotten into the Christmas holidays spirit" Shizuru's eyes wondered all about the ceiling at the various mistletoes hanging from string.

"That's right" Haruka nodded her head in acceptance.

"And you've put mistletoe all over the ceiling"

"That's right"

"And you do know that mistletoe has a meaning behind it?"

"That's, wait what" taking a step forward Haruka worriedly looked at the Kaichou girl who sat calmly behind her desk.

_Mistletoes have a meaning, sense when I thought it was just a stupid branch. _

"I believe it's since Haruka" throwing her arms around in a tantrum she glared angrily at the woman.

"Oh yeah, so what else does toe missile mean?"

"Mistletoe"

"Shut up! That's what I said, what does it mean anyway?" the Kyoto girl chuckled to herself lightly, getting up from her seat she walked towards the door. Flicking the lock switch she turned to the busty blonde smiling in mischief.

"Would Haruka like to know?" Shizuru slowly began to approach the girl who seemed a little confused.

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Haruka yelled causing a laugh to escape from the brunette's mouth. Stopping in front of the girl, her blood eyes pierced easily through the pair of amethyst eyes and by then Haruka began to worry. "What are yo-?!"

Shizuru leaned in placing a gentle kiss upon Haruka's lips. Having being caught off guard by this Haruka protested and pulled out immediately. "WHAT THE SHELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Ara its hell Haruka and I was merely following a Christmas tradition" Shizuru's status didn't even change, she managed to keep her calm posture still.

"How the hell is kissing someone on the lips a tradition for Christmas?"

"Simple, when two people are under the mistletoe branch they have to kiss each other" Haruka face began to turn a bright red; her eyes looked all around the ceiling and came to a realization.

_Oh shit, great job Haruka Suzushiro. You're trapped in here with mistletoe hanging all around and a freaking lesbian girl out for kisses. Only one thing to do, RUN!!!! _

Sprinting to the doors, she tried to open the door buts found them lock. "Looking for this?" Haruka's eyes shot to the corner of her face at Shizuru holding the key in her fingers.

"Let me out!" Shizuru shook her head and placed the key down her chest.

"If you want it, your going to have to get it out" the smile on Shizuru's face grew giving Haruka a worrying time.

Running towards the girl Haruka kept her eyes focused on her goal.

_Simple, tackle the girl, take her shirt off, find the key and get out. _

What she didn't expect as she went to tackle the Kyoto girl was the fact that Shizuru had already intercepted her attack by moving to the side and pushing her foot out in front. Haruka as planned came tumbling to the ground before rolling onto her back.

Opening her amethyst eyes she stared up into the pair of blood wine eyes and a grin that made her spine shiver in fear. "Ara, we're under the mistletoe" Shizuru smashed her lips against Haruka's own, forcing a kiss between them. Haruka was powerless under the girl's spell. Before she could push the girl off, Shizuru's hands were holding Haruka's wrists down.

Trying to push the kiss away began to be futile; the girl indeed had Haruka right where she wanted. The addition of Shizuru's tongue into her mouth made Haruka begin to moan.

_Why am I moaning?! She's my enemy and she's kissing me! Why do I feel like I'm enjoying it? _

After a few minutes Haruka's hands stopped resisting which gave Shizuru the signal as her hands slid down to Haruka's own entwining their fingers together. Haruka slowly closed her eyes taking in the scent of the Kaichou girl. Noticing the girl's struggle had ended, Shizuru's kisses slowed down rather then forceful they became more relaxed. A moan escaped from either one in the time they kissed under the mistletoe, surprisingly it was Shizuru who was the first one to break away.

"Ara…what…did Haruka think…?" Shizuru panted heavily over her rival who seemed to be lost in her own little world.

_I just realized, she was my first kiss. Why did it feel so nice? _

"…H-hai…" that all she was able to say. Shizuru smiled warmly at the girl, bringing their hands up she rested the top upon Haruka's cheek. "…Shi…zu…ru…" Haruka whispered staring up at the girl. Shizuru dipped her head down brushing her lips against Haruka's own before embracing the girl in another kiss.

Haruka's lips slid against Shizuru's, her tongue circled the girl's own every time they came into contact. The feeling of sensation rushed through Haruka's body, slowly her hands began to slide up Shizuru's sides stopping at the girl's shirt. Her fingers began to unbutton the girl's blouse, bit by bit Shizuru's clothes began to reveal. Haruka's hands stopped upon the warm feeling.

_Is this what I think it is? Then that means… _

Haruka's finger wondered around until they felt the cold piece of metal. Pulling the key out from the girl's chest Shizuru broke away looking down at the blonde with a sad look. Haruka's eye looked back and forward between Shizuru and the key.

_Here's my chance to leave… then why don't I want to leave then? _

"Shizuru…" Haruka paused staring up into the pair of softened crimson eyes. Throwing the key away, she cupped the girl's cheeks and brought the girl's lips to her own. "…I love you" Shizuru herself was a little a taken by what Haruka said. It was the kiss though that brought her back, and she enjoyed the feeling that feeling.

_Did I just say that? I don't feel embarrassed about it…_

Shizuru broke from the kiss looking down at Haruka. "I love you too, Haruka" once more she dipped down embracing the girl in another warm kiss.

**End **

**Author: Finally I got around to doing it. I hope you enjoyed this Haruzuke pairing and remember to read and review! **


End file.
